High-School DXD: A Re-Imagining
by GNX-Fanfictions
Summary: Imagine the events of the DXD universe but re-imagined in a new light. Issei Hyoudou was just an above average teen when his parents suddenly disappear from his life. Determined to discover the whereabouts of his missing parents, he finds that his world was a lot bigger than it seemed.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Life sucks. Everything has just gone to absolute shit. Just a few days ago, I lost everything; my home, my parents, everything. Gone, in the blink of an eye.

My parents and I used to live in a small town out in the outskirts of Japan, some outback in the mountains surrounded by the tall trees that covered the landscape. Life there was so peaceful. I would wake up every morning and go through my everyday life, go to school, hang out with friends, and deal with problems boys my age normally deal with.

My name is Issei Hyoudou, and up until recently, I was living a comfortable life with my mother and father. My father was a world renowned surgeon who had saved many lives before he retired and my mother worked as a world leading official in bio-engineering. They were well known in their respective fields on top of saving countless lives wherever they visited, as they spent most of their careers travelling throughout the different nations of the world, helping the lives of those around them. Thanks to them, a lot of people now are much better off and my parents continued to improve lives until I came along.

When my parents found out that they were expecting a baby, they decided to retire from their jobs and settle down in the countryside so they can watch over and raise me. They bought a house in the Japanese countryside and raised me with love and care.

Growing up, I would say I was a good kid. I would do whatever my parents asked of me, and was considered the smartest kid in my grade. I guess being the son of two extremely knowledgeable people has rubbed off on me. On every examination, I would always score the highest in my grade and was considered a genius among my teachers and peers. I wouldn't say I had a lot of friends back then, but I did have a few like that one kid I used to be best friends with until his family moved out of town. Aside from school, my parents would always take on me on trips to see around the world and try new things. It's safe to say that I have visited every major city in every country as well as some minor ones.

Life back then was great. Just a few days ago, I thought my life was perfect. In two weeks, I would begin attending high school and soon, I would be aspiring to change the world the same way my parents did. However, everything changed until that fateful night. While I was eating dinner with my family, my parents got an urgent call from an old friend of theirs and before I knew it, they were packing and preparing to go to America. Little did I know, that would be the last time I ever see them. A few days later, I found out the plane they were on had disappeared in an overseas storm and rescue teams have failed to find the wreckage.

Now, I live on my own. Growing up, I barely knew my relatives. When my parents were declared dead, they refused to take in a kid they knew nothing about. But luckily I knew how to handle myself and did not go to an orphanage. My parents made sure that I knew how to handle myself whenever I'm alone and left behind enough money for me to live comfortably for 15 years. For several years, I have been on my own. The kids at school all stayed away from me after learning of my parent's passing and I was without anyone to talk to. I missed my parents. I missed the warmth that they provided me. After a year of mindlessly wandering through my days I realized something. My parents were famous for their work and for them to suddenly disappear on a private jet to an unknown client does not add up.

In order to learn something related to my parent's disappearance, I decided to buy a house and move to a nearby town, the town my parents went to before going overseas. I also decided to enroll in a nearby high school, which I heard that up until recently had been an all female school but turned coed. Apparently, Kuoh Academy is a pretty prestigious school where many students from around the world come to attend.

Now, I have just arrived at my home away from home and have just finished unpacking all the things I brought with me from my countryside home. Now, I am now lying in bed waiting for my new day as a high schooler. For some reason, I can feel that my parents aren't dead and I will find out what happened to them. And with that lingering thought, I closed my eyes falling to sleep preparing for the new day to come.

Little did I know, I had taken my first step into a world beyond imagination.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day of School

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, signaling the start of a new day. The beams of sunlight shone through my bedroom window rousing me from my sleep. I got up and began my morning routine, taking a quick shower, put on the uniform the school sent me ahead of time, and cooked myself some breakfast. Nothing says first day of school other than some smokey crisp bacon with a side of scrambled eggs. After, I grabbed my bag and began my walk to school, slightly anxious about the new place I would be attending for the next few years.

My walk to school was relatively peaceful. On my way, I mentally recorded the shops and routes between my house and the school, making plans to visit a convenience store after class. When I reached the campus, class had not started yet so I went to the office to introduce myself. "Hi my name's Issei Hyoudou, and I'm a new transfer student."

* * *

"Ahh, you said your name was Hyoudou right?" said a nearby teacher, "Let me see… Here it is, so you're the transfer we were told about, looks like you will be apart of class 1C" handing Issei some books he will need for class. While Issei placed the items into his bag, the teacher asked "So what's with the sudden transfer to Kuoh Academy, Mr. Hyoudou?"

"Family reasons," replied Issei, "something with my parents came up and I had to transfer here." The teacher noticed how the question brought about a sullen look upon the boy's face and knew to drop the subject, turning to a nearby student, "Hey Kiba, can you come show Hyoudou here around the school and help him find his classroom?" addressing a nearby student around Issei's age, who now walked over to introduce himself.

"Yes sensei, hi my name is Kiba Yuuto, nice to meet you," said the boy holding out his right hand. "I'm Issei, I'll be in your care" replying with a smile and shaking the blond boy's hand. Kiba seemed nice. Blond hair, silver eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye, Kiba appeared to be a calm and collected guy who held himself in a way befitting of a medieval knight.

"So, what led you to transfer to Kuoh academy Issei?" asked Kiba. "Well many reasons, but the main one is because of my parents" I replied, trying to avoid the subject. "Ah, I see, well if you need anything, come find me. My class is just a few classrooms down from yours." Kiba, after guiding me through various parts of the school, showed me where my class was and glanced at a nearby clock, "Look at the time, class is about to start, I'll come by at lunch and we can finish our tour," he said while running to get to his classroom. "Thanks! I appreciate it!" I shouted after him.

Aside from Kiba's handsome looks and kind personality, I discovered that Kiba is also quite popular. Everywhere he took me, girls would gather and follow us as they ogled at the blond haired boy. "Ahhh, Kiba is so cute!" "I really want to ask him to go out with me!" said another girl. "Who's that boy next to Kiba, I haven't seen him around." "Who cares, he's pretty cute himself."

As I entered the classroom, the teacher noticed me and called for everyone's attention. "Class, today a new transfer student will be joining us today," then turning to face me, "would you like to introduce yourself?" "Yes sensei," turning to face the class, "Hi, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I hope we can get along!"

"He's pretty cute!" "I wouldn't mind getting to know him better." "Damn, another handsome guy, now I'll never get a girlfriend." "I HATE ALL GOOD LOOKING GUYS!"

Ignoring the numerous comments the students made about me, the teacher told me to take a seat anywhere and instructed the class to take out their notebooks. I chose a back row seat that was right next to the window. The view from my spot overlooks the school's courtyard where most of the PE classes are held. Looking out, I can see students in PE uniforms running or doing some sort of sport activity. As I was admiring the view of the school, I noticed two girls walking together.

Even from my window, I could immediately tell that they were two exceptional beauties. One of them had long black hair that grew all the way down to her ankles, kept in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon. The other girl was slightly shorter than the dark haired beauty beside her, with crimson red hair that flowed all the way down to her knees. The two were walking and talking alongside the school's track field and were followed by a crowd of fan-girls and fan-boys. 'There sure are a lot of popular people at this school' I thought.

"Alright class, since we will now be taking a midterm standards test to see how everyone is progressing so far. Remember, this test was designed to be hard and challenge every student that takes it. Issei, since you are a brand new, this would be an excellent time for great first impressions, good luck to you all!"

"Yes sensei," the class said in unison. The class immediately grew silent except for the non stop sounds of pencils scraping against paper, with every student concentrated on the test in front of them. 'Alright,' I thought to myself, 'time to put my all into this test!'

* * *

2 Hours Later

"Alright class, time is up, please turn in your tests now," announced the teacher, "you are all excused." "Man that test was hard." "My parents are going to kill me." "(Sigh) I was not prepared at all." All around the room, I heard my fellow classmates voice their complaints and all I could do was sympathize with them. In particular, the classmate to my right seemed like he was having a full on crisis. "AHHHHHHHH, WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?! IF MY PARENTS SEE MY SCORE THEY WILL CUT MY ALLOWANCE! HOW WOULD I BUY MORE FIGURINES AND MAGAZINES?"

"You okay there? You look as if you're going through some sort of traumatic experience." The bald kid immediately froze and slowly turned his head towards me with an intense gaze. At first I thought I had offended him in some way but then he broke down once again crying. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. IF MY PARENTS CUT MY ALLOWANCE, I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO BUY MORE NAUGHTY MAGAZINES AND SEXY FIGURES ANYMORE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO ON IF I CAN'T STARE AT THE NAKED BODIES OF CUTE GIRLS?"

My sympathy for this kid was immediately replaced with annoyance. He is just some massive pervert who thinks about girls all day. Still… "It's alright man… besides you shouldn't care solely about women just for their looks and bust size." He then calmed down from his outburst and looked at me, "Hey you're the new kid, aren't you?"

"Yea, my name is Issei Hyoudou, and I just transferred here, nice to meet you." He then slid his chair right next to mine, instantly invading my personal space, "Issei huh? Obviously you need to be educated on the IMPORTANCE of the power of Po.." Before he could finish his sentence, out of nowhere, the bald kid was slammed face first into the ground by a girl holding a wooden shinai. "Matsuda, you lecherous perv! Don't you dare try and corrupt the new kid with your filthy perversions!" Matsuda slowly recovered from the blow only to try and sneak a peek under the girl's skirt resulting in several more hits to the head.

The girl holding the wooden shinai turned her attention to me. "Hi, my name is Murayama and I am the captain of the kendo club, you should really avoid talking to lowlifes like him. Talking to this perv here would only get you into trouble."

"I'm Issei, and I'll keep that in mind next time." Murayama nodded her head with a slight blush on her face before they both heard the loud shrieks of excitement coming from the classroom door.

"AHHHHHH!" "OH MY GOD!" "IT'S KIBA!" Almost all the girls within the classroom exploded in happiness as the Prince of Kuoh Academy entered the room. Scanning the room, Kiba spotted Issei and walked over to him. "Ready to continue that tour?" Standing up, I gathered all my belongings and replied "Sure." I then faced Murayama, "It was nice meeting Murayama, I'll see you around," I said with a smile. "Oh, yea, sure," replied a flustered looking Murayama, with every trace of the warrior that struck down the bald headed pervert instantly vanishing. With that, Kiba and I left the classroom and he continued to show me around the school.

As I walked out of the classroom, I could hear my fellow classmates gossiping behind my back. "That damn new kid, who does he think he is?" "How dare he flaunt his good looks, he deserves to be burned!" "Man that new kid is hot, I'm glad we now have two Kibas to go after now." "I know right? Now there are two hotties in school!"

* * *

Kiba brought me to several more locations like the school library and the science labs. We eventually made our way to the buildings that were not connected to the main building. "And here we have the school gym. Normally, classes take place both inside and outside the gym so expect to do something different each day." "Alright," I respond, "That sounds like something to look forward to." "And with that, this concludes the tour of Kuoh Academy. So what do you think?" asked Kiba. "I think this school is pretty huge, well at least when compared to my old school back in the countryside."

"You moved here from the countryside?" inquired Kiba. "Yea, I'm currently living abroad." "Must be lonely living by yourself" said Kiba. "It's alright, it's been like that for awhile now anyway" I say while staring at the ground. Kiba noticed my sudden change in attitude and said "Hey, why don't we have lunch tomorrow? Since this week is actually the first week back from break, all our classes are cut short." I look up at him and reply "Sure, but don't you have friends to hang out with? It seems like you're pretty popular." "To be honest, I don't really talk to people much" said Kiba, his expression showed hints of loneliness as well. "Wow, that's unexpected," I reply. "Sure, lets meet up tomorrow for lunch!"

"Awesome, I know just the place. It was nice meeting you Issei Hyoudo, I'll come find you again after class tomorrow." "See ya then, also nice meeting you too!" I shout back as I began heading home. On my way back, I decided to stop by one of the convenience stores I saw in the morning and decided to buy some sushi for dinner. It was already the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. I walked home thinking about the day's events. It was nice meeting everyone with the exception of Matsuda.

I reached the front of my house and began searching my pockets for my keys. The sun had already set and the street lights began to turn on. I had finally found my keys and was inserting it into the keyhole when out of the corner of my eye, I see something next to a nearby street lamp. I look over and see a stray cat looking around underneath the light's glow. I inserted the key and was about to enter my house, sneaking a last glance at the stray before I noticed that it was followed by a small kitten. Both cats looked extremely filthy, the white fur of the little kitten completely disheveled and covered in mud.

* * *

Seeing how both were on the verge of collapse, I dropped my belongings into my house and slowly approached the two cats. As soon as I got remotely close, the bigger of the two cats began to hiss aggressively while elevating its body so that it could look more intimidating. I slowly crept closer, lowering myself to my knees and extending a finger to see if I could touch one of them. The bigger cat immediately swiped at my finger which I quickly withdrew, receiving a small cut on my index finger. Seeing that getting any close would result in more scratches, I pulled out a box of sushi and offered it to the cats.

Immediately catching the delicious scent of sushi, the older cat ceased its aggressive behavior and cautiously approached the extended box of sushi with the kitten following close behind. The older one began tasting the sushi and then nudged the kitten towards the box. Both cats began munching away at the food, enjoying what appeared to be their first meal in a long while. Not even three minutes passed, the box of food had been emptied and now I had two pairs of eyes staring at me asking for more. Now that they weren't hostile to me anymore, I took a good look at both cats. The older cat had jet black fur, accompanied by several mud spots and was covered head to toe in filth. The younger kitten had snow white fur that was, much like the older one, covered with spots of mud. Apart from their fur, both cats shared the same yellow colored eyes, the kind of hue you would see on a full moon.

Since both cats looked far from full, I decided to bring both back into my house and fed them more of the sushi I had bought earlier. I placed some on a plate and set it down so that both cats could continue to fill their empty stomachs. I also went to the fridge and poured a plate of milk for the two cats and sat down watching the two enjoy their meal. After they were satisfied with their meal, the two cats also sat down and began studying me as I went to clean up. I didn't want to send the two cats back outside since it would be cruel, so I decided that if they were going to stay, they needed to be cleaned. I once again approach the two, this time they were willing to let me pet them. I put my right hand on the head of the kitten and instantly noticed how soft its fur was despite how deeply coated in mud it was. I felt the same thing while stroking the fur of the older cat, feeling a similar soft feeling, like touching an extremely soft pillow. I raised both of them in my arms, with the approval of both cats, and brought them both into the bathroom, placing both into a bathtub.

I opened the faucet and a stream of clear, hot water began filling the tub. The two cats immediately indulged in this chance to get clean, relaxing and lying down into the nice warm water. 'Huh. I thought that cats hate water,' I thought to myself but then dismissed the thought and began to rub soap in between my hands. I took the little kitten and began to rub soap all over, trying to remove all the mud that clung to its fur. The kitten seemed to enjoy being cleaned since it did not resist in the slightest and purred gently as it became clean for the first time in a while. Now that its fur was pure white, I placed the kitten back into the tub and did the same with the older cat. The older one of the two still seemed wary of me but caved in to its desire to be cleaned as well. After both cats had been scrubbed thoroughly, I rinsed them in some more warm water and began drying both of them off with some towels.

Now that both had been cleaned, I can see that they were trying to keep their eyelids from closing. Knowing how tired they were, I took the two back into my hands and brought them down to the living room, gently placing them on the couch. I go back to the fridge and, this time, bring a plate of warm milk for the two to drink. Immediately after finishing the plate, both kittens fell asleep, with the older cat curled up around the kitten in a protective manner. Seeing that they were both sound asleep, I decided to skip dinner, since the cats ate it all, and went to get myself cleaned as well.

* * *

I proceeded to clean and put away the plate I had given to the kittens and suddenly collapsed onto the floor from an intense surge of pain in my right hand. I grasp my right arm with my left, closing my eyes trying to endure this sharp pain that came out of nowhere. It was as if my hand was being run over by the tires of a truck. Almost as quickly as it appeared, the pain in my hand dissipated, leaving me kneeling on the floor, covered in sweat. I quickly examined my right hand and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. For a second there, I thought that a red glow was coming from my hand but dismissed the thought, saying that I wasn't thinking straight. Strangely though, I noticed that the cut on my index finger, I had received from the black cat, had disappeared.

Too tired to think about it anymore, I make my way up the stairs while still staring at my right hand, cautious for any more sudden surges of pain. Ten minutes later, I exit the bathroom wrapped in a towel and enter my bedroom where I change into some shorts and an undershirt. I lie down onto my bed and began to review the eventful day I had. It's been awhile since I've really talked to anyone. Kiba, in particular, seemed like a nice guy which made me want to get to know him better. Also, I did not expect to invite two cats to live with me, who were now sleeping peacefully downstairs. It's not like I don't like them. In fact, living by myself has been really lonely so the company is most certainly welcome. Tired and feeling my own eyelids grow heavy, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, not knowing that tomorrow would be an even more eventful day than the one I had.


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins

My eyelids slowly grew wider as the morning sun hit my face. With several blinks, I slowly wake up and move myself into a sitting position. 'Today is the second day of school,' I thought to myself while looking out my bedroom window, watching the rays of sunlight peak through the branches of nearby trees. I then divert my gaze back at my right hand, still anxiously anticipating another sudden rush of pain. Deciding that it was probably a one-time thing, I decided to exit the soft confines of my bed and proceed to the bathroom door.

After showering, I make my way downstairs past several still empty rooms. Since I lived all by myself, I didn't have much to bring over, especially furniture. Right now, a lot of the rooms in my house are currently empty. However, when I bought the house, some of the rooms came furnished with beds and some other bedroom accommodations which I did not pay any mind to. As I entered the living room, I failed to spot my two new feline roommates and assumed that they had found their way into one of the guest bedrooms.

I enter the kitchen and start cooking myself some breakfast. Glancing at the kitchen clock, I decided to make it quick, a piece of toast with some butter. 'Strange, I don't normally wake up this late,' I thought to myself. Opening the fridge, I took out some leftover sushi from yesterday and left some out on a plate. I then proceed to grab a bowl and fill it with water so that the cats have something to eat and drink when they wake up. With that, I grab my belongings and begin my walk to Kuoh Academy.

As I strolled through the streets of my neighborhood, I thought about what today had in store. Since school ends around noon today, I am having lunch with Kiba at a place of his choosing. Aside from that, I am seriously hoping that my house would not be destroyed when I return since cats are notorious for their destruction of furniture. As I grew closer to the school, I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I suddenly went lightheaded. Grabbing onto a nearby wall, I grip my head with my right hand, trying to steady myself as the dizziness grew more intense. My legs felt really weak and my vision darkened, like when you stand up too quickly and all your blood rushes to your feet, but worse. After a few long labored breaths, I could feel myself slowly regaining balance and I composed myself. 'I must be sick or something, I should go to see a doctor,' I thought.

I finally arrive at school, still trying to calm my heavy breathing and my racing heart. The halls of the school were filled with students standing and talking with one another. I made my way through the crowd and slowly approached the classroom labeled 1C. "Hey, it's that transfer student." "Oh wow, you were right! He is pretty cute!" "I really want to pummel that guy's face in!" Reaching the door, I opened it and sat down at the chair I had chosen the previous day. 'Man, today is really off to a rough start,' I said to myself, relieved that the earlier discomforts have mostly faded.

"Oi Issei!" I turn to look to my right and see Matsuda, the bald headed pervert from yesterday, accompanied by a kid wearing glasses. "I think we got off on the wrong start yesterday. The name's Matsuda. This here is my bro Motohama," gesturing to the kid with glasses, "who possesses insane measuring skills!" Motohama adjusts his glasses, "Nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

"So, I heard from Matsuda here that you do not appreciate the true beauty of tits and ass," said Motohama. 'Oh boy, another pervert,' I thought with distaste. "It would seem that you are in need of educating."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Issei," I respond, forcing a smile. "So anyways Issei, since you're obviously a virgin, why don't you come with us at lunch today. We can educate you by showing you the promised land!" said Motohama. "I think I'm good. I really don't want to go to jail or get pummeled to death by wooden swords," I reply. "Oh come on, what kind of prepubescent virgin can resist the perfection of the female body?" said the bald headed perv, "It's time to teach you a thing or two, ya dig?"

Preparing to teach these two idiots some decency, I was interrupted by the teacher walking in. "Good morning students! We will now be heading to the school auditorium for some back to school announcements." I stood up from my desk, ignoring the two perverts next to me, and followed the rest of the class out the door.

The school auditorium was packed full of people. Students. from every year, slowly filed in and sat down in their seats facing the illuminated stage. Eventually, I found a seat to sit down in and silently looked around and thought to myself. 'I wonder how the two cats are doing right now,' thinking to myself. 'Hopefully they found the food I left out for them and are not destroying the place.' My mind then remembered the sudden wave of pain from yesterday and the disorienting morning I had on my way to school. Although right now I feel perfectly fine, perhaps something is wrong with me.

The entire room then fell silent as the school principal walked onto the stage. "Greetings everyone! I hope you all had a great break over the week. I would like to take this time and make some announcements regarding some changes being made to the campus. Due to the influx of students, a majority of the school buildings are being renovated to suit the growing school body. The renovations will take place during school hours and we would like to inform students to be wary of onsite construction. Next up, we wish to notify students to beware of staying out at night. Recently, there have been several cases of people disappearing at night. We would like each and every one of you to stay indoors and steer away from danger." The entire assembly hall went silent as everyone in the room thought about what had been said.

(Cough) "Well then, moving on. I would like to reveal the results of yesterday's assessment test and call up to the stage those who have scored on this test." Murmurs of those trying to guess who would be called quietly filled the room. "Now in tenth place, please welcome [...]." Applause for the first five students who were called by the president could be heard as each one stood high and mighty in line on stage. After a moment of applause, the five students left the stage and returned to their seats.

"I will now announce the five students who scored the highest in this year's assessment," announced the principal. "In fifth place, we have miss Tsubaki Shinra!" Applause from the crowd erupted immediately as a girl with black hair, that fell to her knees, stood up and approached the stage. "Man, Tsubaki is so hot! Smart, beautiful and also has an incredible chest! I wonder if she'd be interested in a guy like me." "Your dreamin pal, why would she like someone like you?" "Hey!"

The murmurs of those around me commenting on the fifth place girl reached my ears. '(Sigh) There are quite a bit of pervs in this school. I wonder how the cats are doing,' I thought to myself. As the long, black haired Tsubaki reached the stage, the principal then announced, "Now in fourth place, miss Sona Sitri!" Another girl stood up among the crowd, this time with short black hair, made her way towards the stage and another fit of applause covered the auditorium.

"Now, in third place, we have miss Akeno Himejima!" Yet again, another burst of applause filled the auditorium, even more so from the male spectators. "ITS AKENO!" "Wow, isn't she one of the princesses of Kuoh Academy?" "You bet your ass, she is. Look at her, she's so Hot and smart." "I love you Akeno!"

Staring at the black haired beauty making her way towards the stage, I recognized her as one of the girls who I saw walking the jogging track yesterday. 'Wow, she is something. I can see why the guys are all over her. I wonder where that red haired girl …'

As if the principal, on stage, read my thoughts; "Now, the student who scored the second highest is miss Rias Gremory!" Somehow, the males in the audience became even louder as the red haired beauty stood up from the overly excited crowd and made her way toward the stage. "IT'S RIAS, THE OTHER PRINCESS OF KUOH ACADEMY!" "What I wouldn't give to be her boyfriend!" "No kidding. With a face as pretty as hers along with that sexy ass bod, who wouldn't want her."

'So her name is Rias Gremory. Along with Akeno, those two were extremely beautiful. Even the girls are fawning over the two princesses.' As the stadium's ear piercing audience calmed down, the principal proceeded to announce the first place student. "Now, although this student scored the highest in this academy," said the principal, "This student was able to achieve the first ever perfect score in this academy's history!" Murmurs grew amongst the crowd with students whispering and debating the identity of this mysterious genius. Even the girls on stage began to look around, scanning the audience as if to find something that made this particular student stand out.

"And without further ado, I pronounce Issei Hyoudou, the student who scored a perfect score!" [...] Silence followed with the auditorium. It was no surprise that almost every student in the auditorium did not recognize that name. "Who is that?" "Never heard of him before." "He must be super smart to be able to score a perfect score."

'Wow,' I thought. I did not expect to score that well on that benchmark, and get a perfect score no less. Since I was called, I stood up and approached the stage. "Is that him? Isn't that the new transfer student?" As all eyes were on me, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, lowering my head a little and placing my left hand on my head as I walked onto the stage. "Congratulations on your academic achievement Mr. Hyoudou," said the principal who held out his hand. I shook it and proceeded to stand in line with the four beauties.

"Damn, he's so lucky, getting to stand with those four would be a dream come true!" The volume of the crowd began to rise again, eagerly gossiping about the new top student in the academy. "And there you have it folks. These five students are the role models that Kuoh Academy strives for all its students. I hope you all will follow in the footsteps of these five and strive to achieve academic excellence! With that, you are all excused."

The students began to rise from their seats and began heading out of the auditorium. "It would seem that we have a new competitor, don't we Akeno." "Ara ara. Who would've known that the one to steal our top spots in the academy would be someone so cute." Noticing that I was the center of their discussion, I turned to face the four I stood on stage with.

"It was truly unexpected. I did not think that my rank would once again fall," said the girl with short black hair. "You shouldn't be so uptight Sona. You are still among the top five," replied the crimson beauty, earning a small pout from the girl. The redhead turned her attention to me; "It's nice to meet you, Issei Hyoudou. My name is Rias Gremory. Forgive me for prying but you're a new student here aren't you. I have not heard of a student with your academic prowess since before today."

"Hello," I respond shyly, "Yes I am a new student. I transferred here yesterday in fact." "Issei huh? Ara ara. You sure are cute. I'm Akeno Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet someone as handsome as you," said the beauty with the long ponytail. "And I'm Sona Sitri, the student council president, and this here is Tsubaki Shinra, the vice president." "A pleasure," responded the second in command. "Well Issei, we will see you around," said Rias as she began to leave followed by Akeno who waved goodbye. Sona and Tsubaki also took their leave.

Watching the four leave, I began to make my way back to the classroom when pain, once again, invaded my hand, this time more intense than ever. Clutching my right hand, I collapse to my knees and shut my eyes, trying to cope endure the burning sensation. 'What the hell is happening to me?!' My head was pounding and I could also hear the sound of a heartbeat, mine probably, as the pain continued to surge my hand.

The pain finally began to subside. 'I really need to see a doctor about this. I don't think I can endure another random attack.' I made my way back to my classroom.

* * *

Afterschool

'Another eventful day,' I thought to myself as I walked home, bag of supermarket sushi in hand. Thinking about what happened during the assembly, my mind constantly returned to the image of those two beauties. 'Rias and Akeno sure are hot,' thinking internally, 'After seeing them up close, I can definitely understand why guys all over are head over heels for them.'

With her long raven black hair, Akeno seems like an extremely kindhearted girl. She carries with her a gentle elegance, with her violet eyes and innocent, maidenlike persona. With a smile always on her face and an extremely busty body, Akeno looks like a girl who is both extremely calm yet hiding a somewhat mischievous persona underneath that smile of hers.

Rias, however, seems more headstrong than Akeno. Her demeanor is full of confidence, befitting that of a princess. Standing tall and proud, Rias appears to be someone who is both reliable and trustworthy. Her physical appearance only compliments her even more. Long crimson hair that flows in the wind, those blue-emerald eyes, her warm and welcoming smile. Not to mention her extremely gifted body proportions that would halt any man in their tracks; although it seems like Rias is smaller than Akeno in certain places.

(Sigh) 'I'm starting to think like those two perverts.'

A few minutes later

I reached the front yard of my house. Retrieving the key from my right pocket, I unlocked the front door and turned on the light, eager to enjoy some time at home. Entering the living room, I set down my bag and prepared to make myself dinner, wondering what the cats have been up to. Making my way toward the kitchen, something white caught the corner of my eye.

When I turned my head towards the couch, blood instantly shot out of my nose. Sleeping soundly on the cushions, clothed in nothing but the clothes they were born in, were two girls; one protectively holding the other.

'WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO GIRLS IN MY LIVING ROOM?!'


	4. Chapter 4: Power Overwhelming

'Alright, let's think about this rationally,' stood Issei trying his utmost to remain calm. The sight before him was enough to make anyone question reality at this moment. 'Alright think. WHY ARE THERE TWO GIRLS IN MY HOUSE? Wait a minute. This is my house right? Yea, it has to be. My key was able to unlock the front door. So if this is indeed my house, then that means they broke in! But wait, why would they break in and sleep on the couch?' thought a very flustered Issei.

As he stood there pondering, Issei was unaware of the movement in front of him. Eyes flaring open in777 an instant, one of the girls quickly got up from her slumber and tackled Issei. Unable to react, Issei hit the ground hard, completely pinned under his female attacker.

"Ow, what the hell," exclaimed Iseei as his eyes met those of the girl above him. 'Wow, she's pretty cute.'

Now that she was right in front of him, Issei took a good look at the beauty. Jet black hair with split bangs with the rest tied behind her in two long loops. She had a voluptuous body. A slim waistline with an incredible bust that claims every male's attention. The woman in front of him also had a pair of hazel gold eyes that somewhat reminded him of a cat. Issei also could not help but notice that apart from her supermodel looks, she also had a pair of cat ears emerging from her hair along with two cat tails from her rear.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my house?!" exclaimed Issei. "Quiet human, who we are does not concern you," replied the assailant, keeping Issei down with one hand while raising her other hand in a threatening manner.

"Kuroka?" came from somewhere behind them, "What are you doing?" The female jumped off Issei and landed in front of the other girl, assuming a protective stance. Issei picked himself off the floor and noted that 'They must be sisters.'

The second girl was much smaller than his assailant, with snow white hair and a pair of gold eyes. Her hair was kept much shorter than her sister's, reaching neck length, with bangs just like her sibling. She also had a pair of ears emerging from her hair and had one tail instead of two.

"What are you?" asked Issei, receiving a somehow more intense glare from Kuroka, the older one. "You have seen too much human. Allow me to silence you," as she slowly reapproached Issei while raising her right hand, nails extending into claws.

Without a second thought, Kuroka dashed toward Issei. With a short burst of invisible energy, Kuroka was soaring across the living room, her right hand extended, preparing to grab Issei's throat. In that very same moment, Issei could only stare at the women charging him. Although he knew he was in danger, his body refused to move and thus decided to close his eyes.

'This is the end, huh? I didn't think my life would end like this, especially at the hands of some cosplayer who broke into my home.' Accepting his current situation, Issei prepared himself for the blow.

Ba Bump...

Issei's eyes burst open. Everything in front of him had completely frozen in a tint of gray. The girl attacking him was now suspended mid-attack with her arm outstretched aiming at his neck. '**What would you do if you had the power to change your fate?**' Issei, shocked, looked around the room. '**What lengths would you go to achieve your ideals?**' Still searching, Issei became more and more confused. Desperately trying to locate the owner of this deep and powerful voice, whose tone alone carried more authority than anyone he has ever talked to.

"Who are you?" Scanning the room yet again, Issei tried to find who was speaking to him.

...

'**It all depends on your answer to my next question. Are you prepared to bear the responsibility of being a god amongst gods?**' "What? What are you talking about?" '**I am asking you, Issei Hyoudou. How strong is your desire to live? Are you prepared to abandon your human origins in order to carry out your desires?'**

'What in the world is he saying? What does he mean by abandoning my origins? Whatever that means, I have to find my parents. Their whereabouts are the only reason I came to Kuoh.'

'**Are you worthy of my power?**' … "Yes. Please bestow upon me your power and allow me to accomplish what I came here for."

…

'**Good answer.**' In that instant, Issei could feel something swelling from inside him. The spot where his hand had been in pain throughout the day began to glow emerald green. Energy and strength continued to build, as the glow on the back of his hand intensified. Then suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Kuroka's Perspective

'This boy has to go. He has seen us.' Lunging towards the boy who had seen her, Kuroka was anticipating grabbing the boy's neck and silencing him once and for all. It was truly unfortunate. Afterall, the boy had saved both herself and her sister from starving the night before. Now, in order to protect Shirone, this boy had to die.

Ba Bump...

'What the?' Just a moment ago, the boy she was quickly approaching was only human. 'What is with this immense power?'

Suddenly, the boy looked up to face her, eyes glowing green and his figure radiating with power. Shocked, Kuroka failed to react when Issei quickly moved to the side, avoiding Kuroka's claws. Missing, Kuroka launched her other hand at Issei only for him to catch it, restraining her.

"Let go of me!" shouted an angered Kuroka. "I don't wish to fight," said Issei, "I don't know who you are or why you're in my house but I'm willing to talk rather than to resort to violence."

"How dare a human talk back to me. I don't know how you are able to use magic, but you are a human nonetheless. Release me before I tear your arm off!" shouted Kuroka, breaking free of Issei's grip and retreating back in front of her sister.

"Look, I only want to know who and why you're in my house. Nothing more," said Issei as his eyes slowly returned to normal. "You don't need to know who we are. As for why we are here, you brought us in yourself!"

"What do you mean," said Issei, "I would remember bringing in two girls into my…" Flop. Kuroka stared at the boy who just, mid-sentence, collapsed face first onto the floor. 'What the hell is this kid's problem.'

"Is it over?" came from behind the feline warrior. "(Sigh) Yes Shirone, I don't think this boy is a threat anymore." The younger sister stood up from the couch and slowly approached Issei, kneeling above his unconscious body and poking him with a finger, as if trying to get a response. Kuroka's warrior persona disappeared and was replaced by her overprotective nature. "Shirone, get away from him!"

"I don't think he was ever a threat, Kuroka, it looked like he just wanted to talk to us." "Don't be ridiculous, Shirone. Regardless of what he wanted, talking to him could have put us in jeopardy. What do you think would happen if he decided to attack us? What if he tells the fallen angels about us? We have already become strays, we can't afford to give up our locations after we have come so far."

"I know that, Kuroka. It's just that he seemed much more powerful than a human. He was able to withstand your attack even when you were using the full extent of your Senjutsu. Not many, even in the magical world, can do that. Plus, he didn't seem like a bad guy, especially when he brought us into his house and gave us food and…" replied Koneko, who wore a thankful smile while still poking Issei's back.

"Shirone, come on," said an annoyed Kuroka, "Although I am grateful to the boy for granting us some luxury, we are still on the run. We need to find somewhere that isn't as heavily occupied with the supernatural as Kuoh so that we can be free! Worrying about this boy is only going to get us captured again. Now come on, we should get going. Leave the boy, he will be fine when he wakes up."

"But…" Within a fraction of a second, the air began to grow colder as a malevolent shadow engulfed the entire room. "Well well well. Looks like our two missing cats are missing no longer," said a man's voice, evil laced with every breath.

"Dohnaseek," said Kuroka through gritted teeth. "Aww, such hostility. And here I thought you would be delighted to see your master, (Laughter)."

"Shirone, we are leaving. Now!" The darkness surrounding the Nekomata sisters intensified. "I don't think so. You are not getting away from us this time. We still require your precious Senjutsu after all."

"I don't think so," replied an angered Kuroka, "I will not let you lay your hands on me or my sister. We are leaving now!" Holding Shirone close, Kuroka's body became covered with an intense green energy.

"Well then, it's time to punish the little kitties for disobeying their masters." The darkness lunged forth at Kuroka and her sister. 'Damn it. Just when we got away too,' thought Kuroka. Kuroka looked at her sister for what she thought was the last time, until a glow of red light caught her eye.

From the unconscious body of one Issei Hyoudou, a wave of intense energy spread throughout the room, tearing through the shrouds of darkness. "What the?" exclaimed Dohnaseek. "**Begone, fallen angel. Your presence here endangers my host. Take this as a warning and leave without injury!**" said a looming disembodied voice.

"How DARE you. Who gives a shit about your host? I'll tear him to pieces before I leave here today." The energy radiating from Issei's body escalated, filling the entire room with an intense pressure. "**I dare you to lay even a single feather on the boy.**"

The sheer pressure within that livingroom made it difficult to even stay conscious. "Kuroka, I'm not feeling well…" said her younger sister. "Don't worry about it Shirone. Everything will be alright."

Kuroka suddenly felt powerless. The green aura that surrounded her completely vanished. 'What is happening to me,' thought Kuroka as she couldn't help but collapse to the floor, holding her unconcious sister close to her. The world began to fade from her eyes.

"HGHGh. You'll pay for this you bastard!" was the last thing Kuroka heard before everything turned black.

* * *

Issei's Perspective

'Welp, today sure has been interesting.'

"**That would be putting it mildly.**"

Issei opened his eyes. In front of him was a massive creature, clad in crimson red scales with two emerald green eyes fixed on him. Issei then took the time to survey his surroundings. He was no longer in the living room, floating in this surreal space. Everything was flat as far as the eye could see. The floor was covered in water and the sky was just like any ordinary sunny day. The only thing that stood out was the massive beast in front of him.

'I must be dreaming.' "**I can assure you that you are not.**" Issei was shocked that the dragon could hear his thoughts. "You mean to tell me that the dragon in front of me is real?" "**Frankly I'm more surprised that you can keep level headed. Humans tend to panic when faced with the supernatural but you are surprisingly calm, in front of a dragon no less.**"

"I don't know what to tell you. I just don't feel your presence threatening. Intimidating sure, but I do not feel that you will inflict me harm."

"**... You sure are an interesting one.**" Issei, waking up and his sense of reason returning, started flooding with questions.

"So, what is this place?" "**We are currently within your mind.**" "My mind?" "**Yes, earlier when you channeled my power through your body for the first time, you fell unconscious shortly after, unable to handle the whiplash.**" "Alright," gathering his thoughts, "Next question. Who are you? And what exactly happened in the living room?"

"**My name is Ddraig. I am a dragon often referred to as the Welsh Dragon. The two females you met in your living room were from a race known as the Nekomata, a cat-like species that specialize in a rare martial art. As for the one who appeared after you fell unconscious, he was a fallen angel.**"

"Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight, the two girls are japanese youkai? You mean from legends and ancient myths?" said a skeptical Issei. "**You are correct. Beings that stem from your human folklore do in fact exist. Gods, devils, greek heroes, chinese deities. The stories you believe to be just tall tales all exist in a world hidden from you mortals.**"

Issei let the information sink in. He couldn't fathom the fact that magic and the supernatural truly did exist. After minutes of silence, "So then, if they were truly the magical beings you just described, then what were two Nekomata and a fallen angel doing in my living room?"

"**I'm not sure why exactly they were there. However, I can speculate on the reason. But before that, I must inform you of the current state of the supernatural world. You see, for the past millennia, the supernatural world has been at war. A war between the traditional holy faction, consisting of god and the angels, and the demon faction, consisting of devils.**"

"I'm assuming they fought over power," inquired Issei. "**You are correct. However, wars often breed chaos and destruction. Ideals grow corrupt and hence lead to unforeseen consequences. Throughout the war's history, many angels have grown corrupt in their quest for victory and have fallen from heaven's grace. These individuals are the fallen angels, desperate outcasts who yearn to reclaim god's favor. The two Nekomata are most likely due to their goals.**"

"What do you mean?" "**The Nekomata species are the only ones capable of using Senjutsu, a form of magic that draws from one's spiritual energy rather than mana. Its uses in combat are extremely versatile, which makes them precious tools for the fallen angel's goals.**"

'Well that explains a lot,' thought Issei, 'Kuroka was probably able to escape the fallen angels with her sister and was desperate to evade capture. That's why she was so defensive earlier.' "**Indeed.**"

Ddraig's response shocked Issei. "Hey, how can you hear my thoughts?" "**I am inside you, so naturally I am able to hear the thoughts of my host as well as communicate with you through your mind.**"

'So you're saying I can communicate with you like this?' '**Correct.**'

"Well then, I guess the only thing left is why are you inside me?" "**Within the supernatural, there is a hierarchy. Dragons, you see, stand at the very peak. Being creatures of pure manifestations of magic, dragons are feared throughout the supernatural world. During the early days of the war, a brawl between two dragons threatened the two major factions. The brawl was so fierce, that the warriors of both sides were threatened by the duel which resulted in a united effort against the dragons. After the dragons were dealt with, the war continued."**

"I'm guessing you were one of those dragons, huh," guessed Issei. "**Indeed. After death, however, our quarrel raged on. Although our physical bodies were destroyed, our spirits remained. To continue our brawl, we chose those who we deemed worthy to wield our powers to fight on in our stead. You are one of those successors."**

"Why me? Why was I chosen?" "**Your radiant life force was what drew me to you, young Issei. You see, we dragons possess the ability to measure one's potential. While searching for my next host, I was overwhelmed by a beacon of light. A light that glowed brightly, emanating off the body of a newly born. That was you. It would seem that you are destined for great things, Issei Hyoudou.**"

'None of this made any sense,' thought Issei, 'One minute I was coming home from school, and now I learned that ghosts and other mythical creatures exist.' "**So then, are you prepared to become the next Red Dragon Emperor?**"

Issei thought about it again. Normally, anyone in his situation would have been completely overwhelmed, however, Issei felt surprisingly calm. In fact, while in Ddraig's presence, Issei felt at ease, feeling familiar with the Welsh Dragon's aura. Since he failed to see any reason against the role, "I accept. I will fulfill my role as the next Red Dragon Emperor," said Issei firmly.

"**We have a lot of work ahead of us, Issei Hyoudou.**" Issei then saw his body begin to radiate red. Then, with a flash of white, Issei passed out.


End file.
